


penalty box

by narcissae



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 07:17:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narcissae/pseuds/narcissae
Summary: things are going great until they aren't and kevin needs to stop in the middle of sex. andrew and neil are okay with it, and they want him to be okay too.





	penalty box

“I can’t do this.” the words are out of kevin’s mouth before he can stop himself, and suddenly he is pushing Andrew away, even though he doesn’t need to, because Andrew is already backing away from him, like he’s been scalded. 

Neil blinks in confusion beside, him, one hand stretched and hovering, but not touching. 

“I can’t do this,” Kevin repeats helplessly. He pulls the duvet over himself, an extra layer of protection even though he knows he’s possibly in a room with the only two people in the world who would never hurt him. 

“What’s wrong.” Neil asks softly. He looks hazy, a little dazed, but coming back from his afterglow high, on alert to Kevin’s distress. Andrew is pressed back flat to the wall. 

“I thought I was ready for this but I -” voice catches in his throat. 

The three of them had been dancing around each other for months. He wanted Neil. Neil wanted him. Andrew wanted what Neil wanted, which was Kevin, and Kevin wasn’t opposed to the idea of the three of them together, he wasn’t opposed to it at all. 

And he’d thought he was ready to be in bed with someone again. He’d thoguht he could handle it, Neil’s soft sweet kisses, and Andrew’s hand on his throat, not putting pressure on just yet, but firmly there, and so he -

“The last time I did this with anyone, it was -” he is trying to get the word out, and Andrew waits patiently for him. “Riko.” 

He’s never hid it, not from them. It’s an ugly little bit of truth. 

Neil frowns. 

“It’s okay. You don’t have to do anything.” 

He knows he doesn’t. That’s what’s pissing him off. 

“I wanted to.” he says, realizes how petulant he sounds, he can’t help it. 

Neil shrugs. “We can do it another time,” he says sweetly. Andrew is still just looking at him. 

Kevin’s shoulders sag.

“Yeah,” he says finally. “Anoher time. Okay.” 

Andrew finally moves. It’s a tremble. He sits at the edge of the bed carefully. 

“What inane repeat of a game you’ve seen twenty times already did you want to show us?” he asks in a monotone. 

Neil’s eyes light up with the thought of exy. Kevin has never ben this grateful in his life.


End file.
